Castlevania: Existence of Silence, Pt 2
by TomeofArms
Summary: Forces are beginning to gather, and Aeon is looking for the last member of the Belmont Clan. On the East side of the United States, even more interesting things begin to happen...


Riverside, CA. Outside U.C.R.

Julian Belmont was outside with his friends, in the night, driving around in Julian's Cadillac Convertible. They had a little to drink, but Julian wasn't having any. His girlfriend wouldn't have liked that. Julian had long hair sort of like the mod style, and he had intense blue eyes. He was the careful type, but every once in a while, he took crazy risks.

"So, why don't we all go over to your house, Jules?" one of his friends asked.

"Nah, my mom says I have to sleep before work tomorrow, otherwise I'll get a pay cut," Julian replied.

"But that's what's great about being nineteen!" he replied enthusiastically, waving his arms around, almost hitting another one of the friends. "Parents don't tell you what to do!"

"Yeah," Julian countered. "Then they kick you out and you have to waste money on an apartment. He swerved onto a street and dropped him off. The other two climbed out of the car with him.

When Julian got home, he was greeted by his father. "Welcome back. I thought you were going to stay out all night." He pointed at the clock. It was almost ten.

"Sorry," Julian replied. "My friends went a little crazy."

He smiled. "What would Trisha say about that?"

Julian gulped. "Aw, Dad, I wasn't drinking!"

"I know, I was only joking," he chuckled.

Julian went upstairs to his room where he found that there was a note on the bed. He picked it up curiously and wondered who it was from.

"I hope it isn't another Mom's check," he sighed. "She barely gets by as it is out there in Washington." He opened it up and found it was written fancily by someone he had never met.

To Julian of the Belmont Clan,

Greetings to you, survivor of the lost clan of Belmont! My name is Aeon, and I know who you are, how your clan survived, and what will happen to you in the future.

Julian looked at the letter again and started to sweat. A-ee-on? Who the heck was this? What did he mean by 'clan'? That was in a video game he and his friends rented for a laugh and some good experience. He continued to read though:

Now, the reason I have revealed myself to you is because you are a Belmont. You are the proud wielders of the whip Vampire Killer. To prove this is not a fable, I'll tell you something that you probably never told anyone else.

Julian read this over twice. Vampire Killer? Was this a practical joke? But what did this 'Aeon' mean, never told anyone what he did? Surely no one knows about him and Trisha…

On the twenty-first of December, 2014, you made a choice. Your girlfriend, Patricia Jenison, is now with child. Count yourself lucky if you marry before her father finds out.

Julian was reeling with shock. No one could have known about that! It was impossible unless someone had cameras or a hidden mike. But it was dark, and he made sure he was clean.

So now, present day of March the twenty-third, I ask you that you aid me in this time of need. To fully understand what happened, I will tell you this. If we do not prevent what happens, everything you know, everything you enjoy, everything that will happen in your life, will be gone. Wiped out by this time rift. Because of that, I know you will try and aid me. Think of what you will be missing.

Julian re-read this several times, forehead clammy with sweat, eyes about to submerge in tears. He was shaking. He had to find this Aeon guy or whatever and figure out what was going on. A part of him knew it was real, but what was now proven was that if he was going to tell anyone else about this, they would put him in a mental institute.

Finally, to end this on a happy note, you will not be alone. If all goes according to plan, you will have some allies :the Morris Clan, the Dynasties, and the Lecardes. But be warned. With friends, there are enemies as well. Not within these friends, but the outside. There are still evil servants that lurk around. Good luck. Do NOT show this to ANYONE or ANYTHING.

"What the heck?" Julian whispered to himself. "What's going on here? I'd better find out tomorrow."

As Julian was about to get into his night-time clothes, he noticed a dark figure outside. He ignored it until he heard the window creak shut. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. He slowly turned around.

'What the heck!?' he was yelling in his head. 'A homeless bum in my room or something?'

"Homeless bum?" the figure said, as if it could read his mind. Julian stopped turning. "That is no way to speak to me."

"Wh- wh-…?" Julian choked, trying to get the words out. 'WHO ARE YOU!?' screamed in his head, totally loosing his cool.

"Turn around and see," the figure replied. He had a slight jaw rattle when he spoke, as if he couldn't say his syllables without knocking his teeth together.

Julian turned full circle to face who it was. He had his head down, and it was concealed in a black cloak. Just looking at him was making him feel cold inside. He looked down to see his cloak extended to his feet. Just then, a gust of wind blew the bottom of the cloak to reveal…

That 'it' had no feet. It was floating.

"Wha…What…?!" Julian stuttered in terror, pointing at 'it'.

It lifted its head to reveal it had no face. It was just a skull. The jaw moved as it talked. From behind its back came a huge scythe.

"I am Death," the skeleton said.

BryceCanyon, Utah

"Whew!" Brenda exhaled as she finished her side of the new house that she was helping build. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Her brown hair with slight blond highlights was starting to get out of control. She smoothed it back with a hair band. "That was killer."

"At least you got four more hours of sleep than I did," her older brother, Ken, complained. "I woke up at five!"

Brenda smiled. The line of work she had ran in the family. Fixing buildings, architecture, everything. It was said, from what she heard, was that her great-great-great-great grandfather rebuilt three towns from damage due to war. He must have been pretty great at things like that. And skilled.

Brenda was stronger than most girls, providing she worked with buildings a lot, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was a decent girl, and preferred small groups to big crowds of friends. Every school she had gone to, their was a group of three that she wanted to be a part of. Always three…

As she climbed down the ladder, she started to yawn. She was tired and needed to sleep. "I'm going to bed when I get home," she said to her brother as they climbed into Ken's van. As usual, she ignored the seats and went into the back where there were blankets and pillows. Sometimes they traveled so far away from home to fix things, they spent nights in the van. It was hard work, but it paid well. As she started to fall asleep, the van started to stall.

"Not again," Ken said. "What now?" he opened his car door and opened the top of the van.

"Huh, I wonder what happened," she said to herself. She sat against the back of the seat and started to read a book. It was one of her favorites. "Call me if you need any help," she called to Ken.

There was no reply. In fact, there was no sound at all. She didn't hear him rummaging around or looking for a toolbox. Brenda climbed out and shut the door.

"What's wr-" she was going to ask when she saw him. He was in the middle of pulling open the lid and dropping a tool. The tool was in midair, hanging there. "Huh!?" she shrieked.

"Right on time," a voice came from behind her. "Don't worry. This time stop is not permanent. Just as long as it takes for you to serve under me."

Brookland, New York: Six Hours Before

The gun went off, and William was already halfway down the stretch, running as fast as he could. He had two laps at the moment, and he wasn't about to quit. Feeling awesome that night, he completed that first lap without even slowing down. His mind wandered to the spear. What was with that thing? Did it really glow?

Just then, one of his 'schoolmates', Pearson passed him. "Slowing up now? The great Lecarde. Ha!"

The spear in his mind flashed again, and William's temper flared. "I'll end this," he muttered, using the Lecardes' motto. He put in an extra burst of speed and passed Pearson. Pearson played dirty and tripped Will.

But something happened. In mid-fall, the world slowed down. Will stuck his arms out and tightened his muscles. He successfully performed a handspring without learning. Using the contraction of his muscles, he pulled past Pearson and broke the ribbon.

There was a wild cheer, and Will was hoisted onto the shoulders of his teammates. Lot's of cheering and pats on the back.

"Yeah, Will!" one of his friends shouted. "Awesome job!"

"Where'd you learn the handspring?" one other person asked.

After lots of celebrating at their team easy-up awning, Will took a break and walked around the football field. That's where he ran into his crush, Mikayla Morris.

"Oh, sorry, Kayla," Will said.

"Um, that's fine," she said. "So, um, I was cheering for you in the race."

Will started to blush. "Heh, thanks. I'm glad I won." 'Didn't want to disappoint you,' he thought privately.

"That's good," Kayla started to say. "So, where did you pick up handsprings?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know, I just did it."

"Interesting," she replied. "But anyways, congrats and all. I got to go. See you at school on Monday."

"Sure!" William said. "Bye." He walked back to his team.

Kayla walked across the field and sat up in the bleachers alone. She pulled her long black hair back into a pony-tail. Everyone thought she was Asian, because that was her natural hair color, but she was West-European. She sat there, staring at the place William was. She started to frown. 'Just did it?' she was thinking. 'That's impossible. The odds are that a person figures how to contract the muscles in their arms, balance their weight, and then manage to push their body weight up are about one to 150. Not to mention the factors of inertia and the momentum. It has to be some sort of magic.' Her eyes widened at the thought. Could he be the one that _the letter_ was talking about? He had an ancestral weapon, like she did?

"I've found the target, Leah," Kayla said into a hidden mike.


End file.
